Faith
by Falx Italica
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand le monde magique tourne le dos à Harry? Qui restera à ses côtés? Que fera-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **_Faith

_**Auteur : **_Dragongirl16

_**Traductrice : **_Falx Italica

_**Note : **_Voilà bien 4 ans que j'avais posté ce premier chapitre. Reprenant la traduction, je préfère corriger les premiers chapitres avant de poster la suite. A préciser que cette histoire ne tient compte que des 4 premiers tomes. Pour ce qui est de la parution, je ne peux dire avec exactitude avec quelle régularité je posterai car je me concentre aussi sur « Esprit brisé, Ame morcelée », mais j'essaierai d'être régulière dans ma publication.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**ooOooOoo**

_Chapitre 1 : Une lettre déplaisante_

L'été d'Harry ne se passait pas exactement bien. Il était tourmenté par des cauchemars du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers. Une lettre de Dumbledore aux Dursleys avait quelque peu calmé leur haine envers Harry et la magie : au lieu de le harceler à chaque moment, ils avaient décidé de l'ignorer totalement. Et d'une certaine manière cette isolation était bien pire pour Harry - il ne _voulait_ pas être seul - car cela lui laissait trop de temps avec ses sombres pensées et ses souvenirs qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Harry essayait d'occuper ce temps comme il le pouvait - ses devoirs de vacances n'avaient jamais été aussi détaillés. Il s'était penché sur ses livres méthodiquement et avait relu tous ses cours, chapitre par chapitre, année par année. Il avait aussi envoyé des lettres à Ron et Hermione mais étrangement aucun n'avait répondu. Il se sentait tellement seul et plus encore, déprimé. Il envoya une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore, lui demandant plus de livres de la bibliothèque, car avec le retour de Voldemort il avait besoin d'informations sur les sorts de défenses et les contre-sort. Harry s'était fait le serment après son duel contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il apprendrait tout ce qui serait nécessaire de savoir pour que quelque chose comme ce qui s'était passé il y a plus d'un mois ne se produise plus jamais. Dumbledore avait toujours aimablement répondu aux requêtes du garçon en lui envoyant plusieurs livres chaque semaine. Harry les dévorait tous, même ceux qui n'avaient pas pour sujet la défense, comme ceux de charmes et d'enchantement avancés et de métamorphose que Dumbledore avait jugé adaptés. Il était absolument fasciné. Le Directeur y avait également ajouté des livres de Potion auxquels Harry n'avait, au début, accordé aucune attention. Mais après avoir épuisé tout son stock, il se laissa convaincre et en choisit un au hasard. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Rogue était si intéressé par son travail. Il y avait un équilibre délicat et une précision obligatoire avec les potions ; un certain flair était aussi nécessaire dans ce métier. Harry trouvait tous les livres que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé captivants, mais il avait réalisé qu'il ne possédait pas le « touché » nécessaire pour être un Maître des Potions – non que ce soit ce qu'il voulait devenir, mais il est vrai qu'il aurait été agréable d'aller dans _un _cours de Potions sans se faire insulter par Rogue.

Harry commença à être mal à l'aise quand son anniversaire passa sans qu'aucune lettre, qu'aucun cadeau de Ron ou d'Hermione ne lui soit parvenu. _Idiot,_ pensa t-il, _quelques années auparavant tu n'aurais jamais espéré recevoir de cadeaux, et là tu gémis car à peine un jour est passé sans que rien ne soit arrivé._ Harry grogna ; sa sarcastique voix intérieure ressemblait tellement à Rogue que s'en était troublant. Mais toujours est-il que le silence de ses amis l'inquiétait grandement. Il ne savait pas s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ou s'ils étaient furieux contre lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il reçu une lettre par hibou dans le milieu de la nuit qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Harry était éveillé, lisant dans son lit, recroquevillé près d'une lampe de bureau qu'il avait récupéré dans le tas d'objets que son cousin avait décidé de jeter durant la période où il était à Poudlard. Des bruits à sa fenêtre attirèrent son attention, et quand il vit l'hibou, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Il fit rapidement entrer l'animal et découvrit avec confusion qu'il n'avait qu'un simple bout de parchemin accroché à la patte. Harry le détacha et l'observa puis prenant une profonde inspiration, se mit à lire sa lettre.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis désolée d'avoir à te dire cela. Je sais qu'habituellement tu viens et restes avec nous, mais les choses qui se produisent font que ça ne se passera pas comme cela cette fois._

_Harry, tu es mon ami et je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent et disent de toi. La « Gazette du Sorciers » a déclaré pendant tout l'été que tu n'étais pas sain d'esprit, et Ron et Hermione sont furieux contre toi pour une raison que j'ignore. Tout le monde est anxieux et Maman et Papa sont bouleversés – enfin Papa est confus et Maman est bouleversée. Je ne comprends pas Harry. Je sais, et semble être la seule à savoir, que ce n'est pas de ta faute si Cédric est mort et pour le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Les gens sont effrayés, et tu sais, quand ils sont effrayés, ils cherchent quelqu'un à blâmer. Peut être que c'est parce que j'ai été possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui, mais je ne me laisse pas dépasser. Je sais ce qu'est le Mal, je l'ai rencontré, et ce n'est pas toi._

_C'est mon avertissement Harry. Ainsi que mon triste Joyeux Anniversaire. Je suis désolée que cela se passe comme ça, et que tu sois traité ainsi. Mais je pensais que tu devais le savoir, alors ne sois pas surpris dans le train. Encore une fois, je suis désolée Harry, j'aimerai que cela soit différent. Je vais faire ce que je peux à propos de Ron et Hermione, tu sais, ils ne veulent rien entendre, mais je __vais __essayer. Prends soin de toi .Je te verrai le 1er Septembre._

_Avec Amour, _

_Ginny_

Harry fixa la lettre, choqué. Il - ils – Ron ? – Hermione ? – Que – Ses pensées étaient confuses et un sentiment de froid se diffusait dans son estomac – Ils – comment pouvaient-ils – lui, aider Voldemort ? Lui, sans esprit ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit des larmes chaudes tombées sur ses mains, qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Harry leva une main engourdie à son visage et s'essuya les larmes qui s'y trouvaient, puis il regarda sa main trempée. Celle-ci tremblait tout en tenant toujours la lettre. Il avait passé le cap du choc, et ne ressentait maintenant que de la colère. Et oh, qu'il était en colère, et aussi terrifié, blessé et confus – il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ses amis et leur famille qui l'avaient accepté comme l'un des leurs pouvaient se retourner aussi vite contre lui. Et, que dire de cette maudite journaliste ? Hermione n'était-elle pas censée lui tenir la bride ! Harry sentit venir un mal de tête, et porta ses mains à ses tempes, puis s'assit. Comment ont-ils pu ? Cette pensée résonnait en continuité dans son esprit. Comment ont-ils osé ? N'avait-il rien à dire ? N'avaient-ils pas voulu entendre _sa_ version de l'histoire ? Il jeta la lettre et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Il la secoua doucement, tout en pliant ses jambes sur le lit. _Ce n'est pas arrivé, _se répéta Harry, _Ce n'est qu'un horrible rêve._ Il commença doucement à se balancer tandis qu'il continuait à se répéter cette phrase. Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber. C'était plusieurs heures avant de tomber endormi – n'arrivant pas à croire son mensonge et le sentiment de froid toujours ancré à l'estomac.

**ooOooOoo**

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Elle est assez vieille mais elle l'une des premières du genre, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu l'accord de l'auteur pour la faire partager !


	2. Rencontre GryffondorsSerpentards

_**Titre : **_Faith

_**Auteur : **_Dragongirl16

_**Traductrice : **_Falx Italica

_**Note auteur**_ : J'ai quelques informations à donner : j'aime les Serpentards et dans cette histoire Lucius, Drago, et Rogue seront beaucoup plus gentils. Sinon rassurez-vous les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

_Chapitre 2__ : Rencontre Gryffondors/Serpentards_

Finalement, Harry dû demander à Hagrid de venir le prendre le jour avant la rentrée, pour qu'il puisse aller acheter ses fournitures. Comme cela faisait des années que les Weasleys l'accompagnaient, il ne savait pas qui appeler d'autre. Et son ami avait été plus que content de lui rendre ce service.

Le vacarme que Hagrid provoqua dans la maison des Dursleys à son arrivée fut tellement comique qu'elle réussit à tirer un faible sourire au garçon, un geste qui s'était fait rare depuis la lettre de Ginny. Le demi géant lui jeta des coups d'oeil durant tout le trajet jusqu'au _Chaudron Baveur_ – le garçon semblait fatigué et il avait l'air de ne dormir ni bien, ni souvent. Hagrid ne dit rien sur l'apparence de son jeune ami aux yeux verts ; il se doutait bien qu'Harry avait assez à penser.

Le Chemin de Traverse fut un poids de plus pour les nerfs d'Harry. Les gens murmuraient entre eux à son passage – pas les murmures normaux auxquels il s'était habitué plein d'admiration et de respect, mais des murmures effrayés, spéculatifs et malveillants. Avant même que la première heure soit terminée, Harry avait déjà envie de crier. _Ce sont des hypocrites_, grogna-t-il en lui-même, _tous autant qu'ils sont_. Il trouva un peu de réconfort dans la librairie où il s'installa confortablement dans le noir, loin de l'animation et du monde entassé à l'avant de la boutique. Il observa les livres près de lui et en prit un sur les sortilèges et un autre sur la métamorphose. Il feuilleta seulement une partie des livres qui avaient attirés son attention. Celle-ci étant principalement dirigée vers l'espoir de ne croiser aucune connaissance durant ses derniers achats, mais évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas. Encore et toujours cette loi de Murphy. A sa sortie de _Fleury & Boots_, tandis qu'il recherchait Hagrid, il rentra dans Ron et Hermione.

Ron avait considérablement grandit durant l'été. Il dominait maintenant Harry de toute sa taille et faisait facilement 1m80. Le brun jeta un regard dégoûté à sa propre stature beaucoup plus petite – les années à avoir été sous-alimenté par les Dursleys avaient payé. Il doutait sérieusement arriver à plus de 1m72, et résista à son envie enfantine de taper du pied. Il haïssait être petit. Hermione, elle aussi, s'était épanouie avec ses cheveux coupés courts au menton et qui semblaient beaucoup plus simples à coiffer. Harry leur sourit avec hésitation.

« Salut les gars », dit-il tranquillement. Il put voir ses deux amis se regarder l'un l'autre puis se retourner vers lui. Ils avancèrent en l'ignorant, après un froid moment de silence, sans dire un mot et sans se retourner. L'épaule de Ron frappa Harry à son passage et celui-ci blessé appela : « Ron ? Hermione ? » Il tourna les yeux vers la brune, mais elle ne le regardait pas et le poussa à son tour, puis rattrapa rapidement Ron. Harry les suivit du regard, en état de choc. Comment pouvaient-ils ? Il sentit la rage s'infiltrer en lui et réalisa qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Au prix d'un important effort, il se calma, se créant un masque d'indifférence pour cacher sa colère. Il ne se rendit pas compte que deux paires d'yeux l'observaient depuis le café de l'autre côté de la rue.

o00oo00oo

Drago Malefoy regardait l'échange entre Weasley, Potter et Granger avec une anxiété grandissante. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement Potter, et c'était surtout dû à son animosité d'enfant, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait réalisé, qu'après tout, il ne connaissait rien du Survivant. Drago haussa inconfortablement les épaules – il détestait avoir tord ou être mal informé. Blaise Zabini remua aux côtés du blond, alors qu'il regardait, lui aussi, la scène. Blaise fronça légèrement des sourcils, puis laissa son visage revenir doucement à son état normal, indéchiffrable.

« Ce n'est pas bon », murmura Blaise tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé. Drago acquiesça distraitement. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il avait, bien sur, lu tous les articles calomnieux écrits durant l'été sur Potter, et ils l'avaient exaspéré. Lucius s'était, au même moment et avec l'aide de Severus Rogue le parrain de Drago , retourné contre Voldemort. Narcissa avait été furieuse et avait pratiquement tué son mari quand il lui avait annoncé son désir de ne plus servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait immédiatement demandé le divorce – à l'immense joie de Drago – sa génitrice n'ayant jamais été une mère pour lui. Elle lui avait donné la vie, certes, mais elle ne voulait aucun contact avec lui. Le plus récent souvenir que Drago ait d'elle, était quand il avait 8 ans et qu'il l'avait aperçut revenir d'un voyage à l'étranger. Le mariage des Malefoy avait été arrangé, et il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre les deux mariés. Drago était assez content du départ de sa mère – ainsi son père et son parrain pouvaient finalement être réunis en paix. Le jeune blond n'avait jamais posé de questions sur les raisons du détour de son père des rangs de Voldemort, mais il savait que cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec lui-même. La possibilité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille l'héritier Malefoy auprès de lui, était ce à quoi Drago essayait très fort de ne pas penser. Donc pour résumer, Lucius s'était détourné de Voldemort et avec lui une bonne partie des plus anciennes familles de sang purs, comme les Zabinis. Voldemort était furieux et avait projeté de tous les tuer, mais des amis des déserteurs, toujours dans les rangs, avaient réussit à les prévenir. Ainsi les familles avaient pu prendre des précautions contre leur ancien Maître, totalement hors de lui. Mais celui-ci n'était pas en position de contre attaquer, et il le savait très bien, ce qui augmentait encore plus sa colère. Lucius avait finalement réussit à convaincre Rogue d'arrêter son travail d'espion auprès des Mangemorts, au plus grand plaisir de son filleul. Seulement, plus tard dans l'été, il semblait que Voldemort avait décidé de se préoccupera d'autres problèmes. Drago était convaincu que les journaux injurieux et les rumeurs sur Potter étaient le produit d'un plan du sorcier maléfique, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout. Ils avaient besoin de Potter, autant qu'il lui était possible d'admettre, et si le monde magique tournait le dos au garçon – et bien ils auraient un gros problème sur les bras. Lucius n'avait pas réussit à stopper la diffusion d'articles, et tandis que Drago et Blaise observèrent l'échange entre Potter et ses « amis », il leur semblait bien que les rumeurs et les spéculations avaient parfaitement atteints leur but. Ils avaient vu avec surprise Weasley et Granger bousculer le menu garçon en avançant sans un mot, et ressenti un malaise les traverser quand le visage de Potter passa brièvement de la rage à, doucement, un masque d'indifférence. Blaise et Drago échangèrent un autre regard inquiet. Potter n'aurait jamais réussi à cacher aussi bien ses émotions l'année précédente même si son âme avait été en jeu, alors qu'était-il arrivé au Survivant pour qu'il réussisse à les contrôler parfaitement maintenant ? Drago cilla le premier et haussa élégamment une épaule. Ils se retournèrent et purent voir que Hagrid était revenu prendre Harry et qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux de la librairie, leurs courses finies.

« Il a beaucoup changé », déclara Blaise.

« Qui a beaucoup changé les garçons ? » La voix profonde de Severus les fit sursauter. Drago regarda par-dessus son épaule et trouva le Maître des Potions et son père debout, dans l'ombre des stores du café.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur.» Le visage de Severus s'étira en un sourire méprisant, avant de se faner quand il croisa le regard de son filleul. Il y avait très peu de choses qu'il pouvait refuser au blond, et celui-ci le savait très bien. Il pouvait mener son parrain par le bout du nez, au plus grand amusement de son père.

« Et pourquoi es-tu soudainement si concerné par ce garçon ? » grogna Severus irrité (N/T : il y avait un petit jeu de mot que j'ai vaguement essayé de reproduire, car en vo c'est « Severus snapped irritably »), sachant ce que Drago faisait mais ne pouvant toutefois pas se retenir. Il aimait Drago profondément, et l'avait toujours aimé. Ce dernier observa pensivement son parrain pendant quelques secondes. Oui, il était perturbé par la nouvelle manière du monde sorcier de voir Potter, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi exactement cela le bouleversait.

« Drago, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » La voix de velours de Lucius ramena Drago à la réalité. Il haussa des épaules et grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde s'est retourné contre lui, même son précieux Weasley et la Granger – il est seul maintenant sans le support de ces deux idiots. Tout ce qu'il a c'est Dumbledore – et c'est probablement ce que le vieux voulait. C'est juste …un mauvais pressentiment je suppose », termina-t-il maladroitement. Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard. Il y avait du sang de voyant dans la lignée des Malefoy – peu mais présent. Si ce « pressentiment » faisait que Drago, qui avait détesté passionnément Potter, reconsidérait son attitude à l'encontre du garçon, cela voulait dire que c'était probablement la vérité.

« Fais ce que tu penses devoir faire Drago, « dit Lucius. Rogue fit une grimace au regard froid du jeune blond, apprit sans doutes de son père. Severus rendit son regard à cet imprudent imbécile, sachant ce que Drago lui demandait, avant qu'un sourire ne frôle ses lèvres. Lucius remarqua le sourire amusé et sentit son cœur se contracter. Ce sourire apparaissait si rarement que le blond pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait vu depuis une décennie.

« Non Mr Malefoy », déclara Severus. Le regard de Drago se fit plus dur et le brun fut forcer de rire tout bas. « Je vais penser à tout cela, Mr Malefoy, et c'est tout. » Drago le considéra pendant un moment, puis se détendit et adressa au Maître des Potions un regard ironique. Il était déterminé à rendre l'année de Harry aussi douce que possible, Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Mais le froid à la base de son dos l'avertissait que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il pouvait, ils étaient tous perdus.

o00oo00oo

Harry poussa son chariot en direction du mur de l'entrée du quai. Il était resté la nuit précédente au _Chaudron Baveur_ avec Hagrid et le demi géant l'avait déposé à la gare Kings Cross avant de se rendre lui-même à Poudlard. Harry avait à peine dormi et pouvait maintenant en ressentir les effets. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de trouver le sommeil, la scène avec Ron et Hermione s'installait dans sa tête et il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Le bruit de la rue n'avait pas aidé, et Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à sa fenêtre, fixant la rue occupée rendue brillante par la pluie torrentielle. Finalement, quand il avait réussit à s'endormir, ses rêves furent troublés par des visions de cruelle voix de Voldemort qui ordonnait la mort de Cédric et ses propres cris lui résonnaient aux oreilles. Le jeune brun s'était réveillé suite à ce cauchemar et n'avait pas été capable de se rendormir. Il avait prit un livre qu'il avait acheté à la librairie et essayé de s'immerger complètement en lui, ce qu'il avait parfaitement réussit. _Je deviens pire qu'Hermione_, avait-il pensé plusieurs heures plus tard, ce qui l'avait à nouveau déprimé s'il était possible qu'il soit encore plus secoué. Le petit déjeuner avec Hagrid avait été extrêmement tendu, et Harry fut soulagé quand son ami le déposa à la gare.

Alors qu'Harry n'était pas loin du mur, il entendit la voix familière de Ginny en colère crier à Fred et George d'arrêter de faire les idiots. Le brun sourit et commença à se dépêcher, puis s'immobilisa en se souvenant de la réaction de Ron et Hermione et aussi des avertissements de la lettre de Ginny. Il se cacha dans l'ombre du mieux qu'il pu, scrutant du regard le coin ou Mr et Mrs Weasley disaient au revoir à leurs enfants. Harry sentit quelque chose de dur et épais se coincer dans sa gorge. Il cligna fortement des paupières – il ne pleurerait pas, _il ne pleurerait pas_. Tout cela passera et reviendra à la normale, se répétait-il dans sa tête. C'était rapidement devenu son nouveau mot d'ordre, essayant d'y croire. Mais il était perdu et il le savait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et retourna aux embrassades des Weasley.

« Rappelle-toi Ginny, travailles dur. Je veux de bonnes notes cette année, jeune fille. Et Ron, essaye d'avoir la moyenne et Botanique et en Potions. Et par pitié, restez loin de ce Potter ! »

« Molly – »

« Non Arthur. Je sais que tu veux voir le meilleur dans ce garçon, et Dieu sait que moi aussi, mais nous devons faire face aux faits. Il est dangereux – et fou – il n'y a en aucune manière une chance qu'il soit sain d'esprit, pas avec ce que Ron et Hermione nous ont raconté ! Il est _connecté_ au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Arthur ! Qui sait ce que ce garçon pourrait faire ? Donc les enfants, je le répète, _rester loin de_ _lui_, vous entendez ? » Il y eut un chœur de « Oui maman » en réponse. Harry tressaillit à ces mots. Ils croyaient réellement qu'il était fou, qu'il allait devenir mauvais comme Voldemort. Ils n'avaient aucune foi en lui. Harry se retira et s'adossa au mur le plus près de lui, se laissant doucement glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assis. Il avait maintenant une preuve indéniable, entendue de ses propres oreilles. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Cette famille qu'il avait fini par considéré comme la sienne, s'était détournée de lui et croyait réellement qu'il pourrait les blesser, qu'il pourrait les trahir, et ont donc coupé tous les liens qui les relaient à lui pour éviter des pertes potentielles. Harry se frappa la tête en arrière contre le mur de brique dos à lui, laissant la douleur le réveiller. Il se releva avec raideur, gardant la tête haute, puis contourna le mur pour voir que les parents Weasleys repartaient. Le brun marcha calment jusqu'au mur qui le conduirait au quai 9 ¾ et ne manqua pas de croiser Mrs Weasley et surtout son expression déplaisante qui lui traversait le visage. Harry remarque que pendant un moment Mr Weasley était sur le point de lui parler, mais le garçon l'ignora et continua son chemin jusqu'à la barrière, qu'il traversa, laissant le monde moldu derrière lui.

o00o

La plateforme 9 ¾ était bondée, comme à son habitude. Harry rangea son chariot, prit Hedwige et ses affaires puis se précipita dans le train. Il présuma que Ron et Hermione seraient dans leur compartiment habituel – il n'avait pas tord. Il passa à grande vitesse devant eux, gardant les yeux droit devant lui. Il en trouve un vide à la fin du train – inconfortablement conscient que c'était l'endroit où se trouvaient le plus de Serpentards. Mais il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup dans le train, presque aucun sixième année et seulement deux septième année. Le brun supposa que pour la plupart, leurs parents les avaient obligés à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Il pensait que cela n'était pas juste pour eux. On attendait une certaine chose d'eux à cause de leurs parents – Harry se déplaça et posa son front contre le froid de la vitre. Un flash blond argenté capta son regard – Malefoy debout avec Blaise Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient nulle part en vue. Harry les observa avec curiosité. Il avait pu trouver des _Gazettes du Sorciers_ sur le Chemin de Traverse et au _Chaudron Baveur_, et les avaient dévorés. La plus grosse surprise pour lui avait été de découvrir que Lucius Malefoy avait publiquement renié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et demandé à Fudge de lancer une action contre cette nouvelle menace. Harry avait cligné des yeux à la lecture de l'article pendant 5 minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'information prenne place dans son esprit. Il avait essayé d'associer le fait que l'homme vicieux qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa seconde année venait de se retourner contre Voldemort. La bouche d'Harry se tordit d'un léger sourire. _Pauvre Malefoy, _pensa-t-il, _il ne saura plus quoi faire maintenant_.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchit cet été, n'ayant rien à faire _sauf_ penser. Une des choses sur lesquelles il s'était le plus concentré était sa relation haine/haine avec Drago Malefoy. Quelque part vers le milieu du mois de Juillet, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était un idiot. Malefoy était certes une épine dans son pied, mais on pouvait simplement l'ignorer. Harry ne voulait pas plus se battre cette année avec l'autre garçon. Il n'avait plus de temps à gaspiller en se querellant avec le blond au beau milieu d'un couloir à propos de choses stupides d'adolescents. Il devait se préparer, et la seule manière d'y arriver était d'étudier. Harry enleva ses yeux curieux du blond et laissa son regard se diriger vers son sac à dos. Il le prit puis l'ouvrit, très content de cet achat. Il l'avait trouvé dans un petit magasin du Chemin de Traverse – ce sac était beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'il y paraissait, avec un charme de lévitation intégré. _Mon sac de Mary Poppins_, pensa Harry avec un petit sourire suivit d'un grognement. Cela lui avait coûté une petite fortune, mais il avait de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres, et à part une tonne de livres qui pourraient lui servir, il n'avait pas fait de folies… Donc il l'ouvrit et enfonça son bras presque jusqu'à l'épaule et en sortit un livre sur les sortilèges, de loin sa matière préférée à Poudlard. Il se plongea entièrement dans le livre, si bien qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir et une personne y entrer. Il nota que celle-ci, quelle qu'elle puisse être semblait dénuée de menace, alors le brun se remit à lire tranquillement. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de ressentir un choc, d'autant plus grand, quand il leva les yeux quelques temps plus tard pour découvrir Drago Malefoy assis calmement en face de lui, l'étudiant avec prudence.

o00o

Drago était énervé de la rapide analyse de Potter de ses intentions. Il semblait, finalement, que le garçon ait un cerveau, ainsi que l'esprit de l'utiliser, songea-t-il. Il se demanda soudainement si Potter les trompait tous depuis le début. Mais il rejeta l'idée quelques instants plus tard. Non, tout ce qui avait pu changer le gai, ennuyeux, bruyant crétin qu'il était en cette nouvelle personne silencieuse et sombre, s'était produit cet été. Tout cela était un puzzle pour Drago, et Drago haïssait les puzzles. Le blond continua à observer le garçon aux yeux verts, calmement, pendant qu'Harry se replongeait dans son livre. Un livre de sortilège avancé, nota Drago avec surprise. Le brun n'avait jamais semblé être un rat de bibliothèque avant, cela avait toujours été le travail de Granger. Drago fit un effort pour ne pas paraître querelleur, et attendit que Potter fasse le premier pas. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était d'être ignoré. Il haussa un sourcil vers le haut de son front quand Potter se mit à le regarder silencieusement, puis il retourna à sa lecture sans insultes, commentaires, explosions colériques. _Cela doit encore être une des ces satanées lois de Murphy_, pensa Drago irrité. La seule fois où il voulait que Potter réagisse de _n'importe qu'elle_ manière, il l'ignorait. Donc, au lieu de débuter la conversation, le blond s'installa dans une longue étude du Survivant.

Il était – petit, fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Frêle aussi – il semblait peser des plumes, la structure physique parfaite pour un attrapeur. Son visage était devenu plus étroit pendant l'été, ressemblant ainsi plus à sa mère qu'à la copie conforme de James Potter. Drago était tombé par hasard sur une ancienne photo d'école de son père et Severus, les deux étant debout à côté d'une magnifique jeune sorcière aux cheveux auburn et des yeux vert émeraude. Lily Evans. Elle était sur plusieurs photos que son père gardait dans de vieux albums entreposés dans un coin de leur bibliothèque. Elle prenait souvent des clichés animés, et était rayonnante et pleine de joie de vivre, se désintéressant du fait qu'ils étaient des Serpentards et elle, une Gryffondor. Ils étaient tous jeunes sur ces photos, en cinquième année pour la plupart. Il était étrange pour le blond de voir son père si jeune et si heureux. Etrange, mais plaisant. Potter semblait aussi fatigué – il était pale et mince, avec un pli de concentration sur le front. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux, créant ainsi un…bouclier, réalisa Drago, et cachant son visage et ainsi sa renommée. Potter quitta son livre des yeux.

« Malefoy », déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix neutre. Drago ressentit une lueur d'espoir pour le futur. Ils _pourraient_ peut être passer cette année sans s'entretuer. Il aurait souhaité une phrase plus hostile du garçon, ayant déjà préparé une liste d'insultes et de sorts.

« Potter », répondit-il du même ton. L'autre garçon bougea sur son siège, déplaçant son sac sur la banquette près de lui pour y prendre quelque chose. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent. « Est-ce le Sac Absolu de la boutique de bagages de Treezers, » demanda-t-il, surpris. Harry arrêta ce qu'il faisait et posa son regard sur le blond.

« Oui », répondit-il simplement.

« Est-il aussi grand qu'ils l'annoncent ? » continua avidement Drago. Il avait désiré ce sac pour l'école dès qu'il l'avait vu mais son père avait dit non. Le blond pariait que ce serait l'un de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il était supposé pouvoir faire entrer trois personnes dans un seul. La bouche d'Harry se tordit d'un sourire.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé d'y mettre trois personnes, mais il me semble qu'il y a assez de place pour cela ». Harry grogna et enfonça son bras à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que son épaule disparaisse et qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Le brun laissa la conversation retomber, à la surprise de Drago – en général le garçon était un bavard. C'était aussi curieux qu'imaginer McGonagall sous sa forme d'animagus se droguer à la cataire. Drago soupira en lui-même car il sentait que ses inquiétudes étaient bien fondées. Potter n'allait pas bien, et Drago savait comment l'aider. Il devinait qu'il n'avait qu'à avoir foi en lui, en cet horrible idiot (bien que sa nouvelle attitude le rendait plus mûr, mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais). Le blond étouffa un gémissement, il savait qu'il était celui qui devait sortir Potter de son mutisme silencieux.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda-t-il, voyant Potter sortir, grâce à cela, de ses pensées. Le brun se figea, puis posa son texte de Métamorphose. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le blond.

« Décentes. Toi ? » Demanda-t-il. Drago grogna.

« Meilleures qu'elles n'auraient pu l'être », dit-il espérant que Potter mordrait à l'appât et demanderait plus d'explications – mais à la place, il reçu un hochement de tête et un regard étrangement brillant dans ses yeux verts. Ils retournèrent dans le silence, chacun fixant l'autre.

« J'ai entendu ce que ton père a fait », déclara soudainement Harry. Drago acquiesça. « Cela m'a pris par surprise – mais je suis heureux qu'il ait parlé. Maintenant Fudge est obligé de reconnaître qu'il y a une chance que Voldemort soit de retour », poursuivit le brun avec difficultés, murmurant presque la fin de sa phrase. Drago eut un léger sourire.

« Je suis content que mon père obtienne quelque peu grâce à tes yeux », dit ce dernier calmement mais avec sécheresse. Potter lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Et bien, les précédents rencontres que j'ai eu avec lui ne se sont pas très bien déroulées. » Potter lui rejeta un autre regard. Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils retournaient sur un terrain bien connu.

« Les gens peuvent changer, tu sais », déclara le blond aussi calmement qu'il le pu, sans lasser sa colère ressortir. Il regretta ces mots à l'instant où le visage de Potter se ferma et que ses yeux le quittèrent pour se diriger vers la campagne que l'on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre.

« Ouais, je sais », fut tout ce que Harry répondit. Drago chercha vite quelque chose à dire.

« Alors, tu as choisis quelles matières cette années ? » Demanda-t-il finalement. Potter le regarda étrangement.

« Toutes celles obligatoires, plus Divination – ne me regarde pas comme cela ! – Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et j'ai demandé si je pouvais prendre Runes Anciennes et j'ai été accepté ». Drago eut un petit rire à la petite blague. Harry semblait se détendre un peu « Et toi ? »

« Oh, les mêmes que l'année dernière, mais j'ai aussi pris Arithmancie », répondit le blond, et poursuivit : « La divination, c'est juste une blague hein ? Ou alors, tu prends ça pour la facilité des examens ? » Harry grogna et sembla embarrassé.

« Ma mère était douée dans cette matière », dit-il. Drago hocha la tête. Ils se turent, mais c'était mutuel cette fois-ci. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser du fait qu'il avait une conversation normale avec son ancien ? Ennemi. Drago n'était pas _aussi_ mauvais qu'il avait semblé – peut être que vu que maintenant il n'avait plus la pression de devenir mangemort, le blond montrait sa véritable personnalité. Après tout, il _était _un Serpentard, et les Serpentards étaient connus pour être rusés et capables de faire croire ce qu'ils voulaient. Harry l'observa pendant un long moment, puis se retourna vers le livre qu'il avait sorti de son sac, mais il ne l'ouvrit pas immédiatement. Il resta assis, regardant avec Drago le changement de paysage à l'extérieur, simplement heureux du silence et de l'aura de calme de l'autre garçon. Il était si différent de Ron, qui était tout le temps plein d'énergie et bruyant. Enfin, Harry reprit son livre et Drago sortit ses propres documents à étudier. Cela fut un moment étrangement agréable pour tous les deux.

**Fin du Chapitre 2…**

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part que vos pensées !

Portez-vous bien !


	3. Douloureuses vérités

_**Titre : **_Faith

_**Auteur : **_Dragongirl16

_**Traductrice : **_Falx Italica

_**Note auteur**_ : Dans mon monde, Harry n'a jamais raconté à Hermione ou Ron les détails de la 3ème tache, ni sur les spécificités de sa cicatrice. La première fois qu'ils en ont entendu parler, c'était dans les journaux. Ils savaient que sa cicatrice servait en quelque sorte de baromètre quand Voldemort était proche, mais pas que Harry avait de vraies _visions _de lui, etc…

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Chapitre 3 : Douloureuses vérités

Harry se rejouait encore et encore dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dra-Malefoy, pendant que se déroulait la cérémonie de Répartition. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire – la table entière l'ignorait. Ron et Hermione, assis à l'autre bout, étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, murmurant intensément. Cela avait été pareil dans les calèches qui les avaient menés au château : il semblait y avoir une barrière autour de lui que personne ne voulait franchir, et ça rendait Harry complètement dingue. Il garda sa tête baissée, se concentrant sur son assiette en enfournant de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Il était _affamé_. Il n'avait pas mangé dans le train et n'avait pas eut non plus d'appétit à son petit-déjeuner. Harry nota du coin de l'œil que beaucoup de ses camarades de maison lui lançaient des regards étranges quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les voyait pas. Il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son mal-être et sembla y réussir jusqu'à ce que même son indifférence les agite. Le brun frappa mentalement partout autour de lui, _quel enfer_. _Je dois aller au lit_. Il se leva, son appétit entièrement disparu, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il marchait, il laissa ses yeux glisser du côté Serpentard et remarqua qu'il avait eu raison dans le train – il y manquait presque un tiers des élèves. I s'attarda un moment sur Malefoy, puis poussa les portes et prit le chemin de son dortoir.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux – Harry avait quitté le banquet trop tôt. Il en était heureux, même si dans peu de temps la Salle Commune des Gryffondors serait noyée de bruits quand le reste de sa maison arriverait. Harry aimait Gryffondor, mais c'était quelques fois trop _bruyant_ pour lui, trop chaotique. En temps normal, quand il était dans cet état d'humeur, il prenait son balai et partait voler quelques instants. Mais il était trop tard et Harry ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis le jour de la rentrée, il en avait déjà assez d'inscrits à son tableau. Le garçon s'enroula avec force dans sa robe – la tempête qui avait éclaté au Chaudron Baveur semblait l'avoir suivie jusqu'à Poudlard ; il pouvait entendre la pluie frapper aux fenêtres. Ses pas avançaient silencieusement dans les couloirs et une certaine quiétude l'entoura. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à errer dans les corridors de Poudlard – du moins dans qu'une horde de personnes l'agresse avec bruit et méchanceté. Il traîna, prit le chemin le plus long pour échanger quelques politesses avec les portraits. Alors qu'il retrouva l'entrée de la Tour Gryffondor et approchait de la Grosse Dame il réalisa, avec un serrement au cœur, qu'il avait oublié de demander le mot de passe à Katie Bell qui était la nouvelle préfète cette année. Harry jura doucement et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant d'avancer vers le portrait.

« Bonsoir », dit-il. La Grosse Dame lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Harry, mon cher ! Comment _vas_-tu ? Résonna la riche voix de la peinture, et le brun sourit. La Grosse Dame était l'un de ses portraits préférés même si elle se trouvait être la plus bavarde.

« Je vais bien. Je me demandais…j'ai oublié de demander le mot de passe. Vous ne pourriez pas me faire entrer, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix plaintive et jeune tout en lançant un grand regard de chiot dans sa direction. Cela marchait parfaitement. _Vu le nombre de fois que j'ai vu tante Pétunia mangée dans la main de Dudley grâce à ça, _s'amusa t-il pendant que le portrait entortillait sa robe puis hocha la tête, succombant à l'adorable regard du brun.

« Très bien mon cher, mais seulement pour cette fois ! Le mot de passe est _valeur, _souviens-t-en ! » L'admonesta-t-elle. Harry eut un grand sourire rayonnant.

« Merci », lui répondit-il alors qu'il entrait.

« De rien mon cher ». Sa réponse fut étouffée. Quand il fut parti, la Grosse Dame se tapota gentiment les lèvres avec son éventail. _Le pauvre garçon semblait fatigué_, pensa-t-elle. _Je vais aller voir Alicia pour qu'elle le surveille, voir s'il mange assez, _décida-t-elle. Le portrait de sa fille était quelques couloirs plus loin mais Alicia avait toujours aimé aider sa mère.

Drago et Blaise étaient assis et surveillaient le reste de leur maison avec une légère irritation. Tous sauf deux septièmes années et une poignée de sixièmes années étaient absents – Drago se sentait lancer des regards noirs mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Presque toute cette satanée équipe de Quidditch était partie ! Il essaya de lisser ses traits, mais cela ne marcha pas. Et pour les cinquièmes années, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient plus là, ainsi que Davis et Moon pour les filles. La famille de Pansy était partie en même temps que celle de Drago, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle ne souhaitait pas porter la marque des Ténèbres – cela aurait horriblement juré sur son bras – ajouté au fait qu'elle n'aurait plus porté de courts hauts sans manches. De plus, Pansy n'avait pas l'intention d'être tenue en bride par un Seigneur des Ténèbres givré. Elle avait ses _propres_ idées sur sa vie et comment la mener, merci beaucoup. Il avait fallut _beaucoup_ de détermination de la part de Drago et Pansy pour convaincre leurs familles de briser leur fiançailles. Ils avaient toujours été amis, mais aucun d'eux ne désirait épouser l'autre. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. De plus, Drago savait que son amie avait à l'œil un certain Sang Pur de Serpentard auquel ses parents auraient du mal à trouver la moindre faute. Le blond aimait beaucoup la taquiner à son propos.

Sinon, pour le reste de la Maison, les quatrièmes années et moins étaient presque tous là, sauf un ou deux dans chaque promotion. Blaise observa la table et grogna de façon tout sauf élégante, ce qui fit lever les sourcils de Pansy et Millicent qui étaient assises en face d'eux.

« Vous réalisez que nous n'avons plus d'équipe de Quidditch ? » Dit-il amèrement le garçon. Drago acquiesça et posa sa fourchette. Il aurait aimé que ses manières lui permettent de s'avachir sur sa chaise et de poser ses coudes sur la table comme les Gryffondors faisaient, puis il se donna mentalement une claque. Il était un Sang Pur, et il agirait comme tel, peut importe son dos malmené et sa fatigue.

« Oui Blaise, j'ai vu », répondit aigrement Drago. Il prit un verre de jus de citrouille et observa avec intérêt Potter se lever de sa table, s'arrêter quelques instants à la porte, puis quitter la Grande Salle. Pendant un moment, Drago aurait pu jurer que les yeux du garçon étaient restés sur lui, mais il rejeta cette pensée. La sortie du Survivant provoqua quelques remue-ménage à la table des Gryffondors, et Drago plissa les yeux en voyant la belette et Granger acquiescer entre eux puis murmurer quelque chose à leurs camarades. Le blond eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne savait que faire. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce que Potter pensait de lui – la conversation du train fut trop maladroite et guindée pour le savoir. Pansy prit de la nourriture dans son assiette et hocha la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Pansy ? » Demanda Drago. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

« Juste fatiguée », répondit-elle mais le blond savait qu'elle mentait. Il lui balança un coup de pied sous la table et elle eut un petit cri avant de lui en lancer un plus fort encore. Drago grogna et se mordit la langue, tandis que Millicent et Blaise roulaient des yeux à leur comportement juvénile.

« Menteuse Parkinson », dit Drago. Elle roula des yeux. Il grogna.

« Ce n'est rien Drago, vraiment. » Ce dernier lui lança un regard, puis laissa tomber. Quelque soit la chose qui l'ennuyait, cela passerait. Si ça avait été réellement pressant, elle leur en aurait parlé, Drago le savait bien.

« Les Gryffondors préparent quelque chose », déclara la voix cassante de Blaise pour avoir leur attention. Les Serpentards observèrent l'autre table et notèrent qu'elle était silencieuse. La maison toute entière semblait murmurer quelque chose à son voisin. Drago ressentit un grand frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. _Ce n'est pas bon, _pensa t-il. _Des Gryffondors silencieux lors d'un dîner ? L'Apocalypse approche, _rigola t-il. Il croisa le regard de Pansy.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à des contacts avec les Gryffondors ? » Murmura Drago. Ils secouèrent tous négativement la tête. Le blond fronça les sourcils en observant la table des rouges et ors. Il remarqua que Neville, qui ne semblait pas apprécier ce qui se murmurait. « Blaise, tu es bien assis avec Neville en potions ? »Demanda t-il. Son ami hocha positivement la tête. « Bien. Il n'est pas heureux de ce qui se dit là bas. Essayes de le faire parler, d'accord ? » Son ami leva un sourcil mais acquiesça. « Parfait ». Drago posa son regard sur la table des Professeurs et vit que le Professeur Rogue observait lui aussi les Gryffondors d'un prudent regard sans expressions. _Ahh, il l'a vu aussi. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon._ Drago soupira, résistant à l'envie de se frotter le cou, une nerveuse habitude dont il avait essayé de se débarrasser. Les nerveuses habitudes étaient des faiblesses – son père le lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne quand il était petit. _Cela va être une année d'enfer_, pensa t-il avec fatigue, avant de retourner à son assiette. Oui, une année d'enfer.

Harry était perdu. En cinquième année, les élèves avaient le droit à un camarade avec qui ils partageaient une chambre à deux. A la fin de l'année précédente, Harry et Ron s'étaient inscrit ensemble, et Harry attendait cela avec impatience – ça montrerait peut être à Ron qu'il _n'avait pas_ changé durant l'été et le rouquin reviendrait à la réalité. Alors, ce fut sans la moindre confusion qu'Harry étudia la chambre. Il vit ses affaires, mais quand il examina l'autre lit et la penderie à côté, il découvrit qu'il n'y avait rien. Sa malle était au pied de l'un des lits, son écharpe et ses gants posés sur la table à côté, mais pas la moindre affaire de Ron. Harry ouvrit doucement son sac à dos et posa ses livres sur le bureau qui lui était destiné, prenant soin de cacher les plus discutables dans un tiroir. Quand il entendit le reste de la Maison rentrer, il se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers. Au moment où il entra, bien évidemment, le silence se fit et il se retrouva au centre de l'attention de tous. Harry pouvait sentir son visage s'enflammer et trouva Ron et Hermione assis dans un coin avec Ginny et Seamus. Le brun serra les dents et essaya de sourire gaiement tandis qu'il les rejoignait.

« Salut les gars », dit-il en approchant. « Ron – c'est fou. En fait, je pensais que l'on était ensemble dans la chambre cette année, mais tes affaires – ne sont pas là. »Harry garda sa voix aussi claire que possible. Ron baissa le regard vers sa main puis rencontra les yeux du brun.

« Et bien, j'y étais mais, uh – tu vois – Neville avait besoin d'un camarade de chambre et- euh », bégaya Ron. Il n'avait jamais su mentir. Harry regarda simplement Ron, sachant très bien que Seamus et Dean devaient partager leur chambre avec Neville cette année. Il les avait entendus en parler l'année dernière. Le visage de Seamus tourna au rouge alors qu'il regardait Ron, puis pali quand il croisa le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci ne quittait pas le rouquin des yeux, qui se tût et fixa le brun avant de se détourner rapidement. Harry pouvait sentir le poids des regards de tous les autres qui écoutaient la conversation. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se força à sourire alors qu'il se sentait glacé.

« Hum – ok. Très bien », dit Harry puis s'arrêta. « Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? » Tenta-t-il, leur donnant l'opportunité de lui parler, de le questionner, de _lui _demander ce qu'il pensait des articles et de toutes les absurdités qui avaient été imprimées cet été. « Parce que tu sais, si tu veux parler de – enfin, n'importe quoi, je suis d'accord. De parler. Et autre. » Harry les suppliaient presque, mais Ron ne dit rien et Hermione le fixa seulement. « Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda finalement le brun, frustré. Cela fit son effet. Le visage de Ron rougit et il eut un court rire.

« Nous ne sommes pas tes esclaves, Harry. Tu n'as pas à nous donner d'ordres », dit-il. Harry cligna des yeux. _Mais qu'est ce que –_ pensa t-il.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il finalement. « Je n'ai jamais – » Ron le coupa.

« Bien. Tu ne nous as jamais donné d'ordres. Tu n'as pas simplement demandé ce qui se passait. Tu espères que nous sautions si tu nous dis sautes ? Expliques nous quand tu ne l'a jamais fait ? Allez Harry. Tu _nous _as bien caché tes secrets, et nous n'avons pas le droit de ne pas te répondre. » Ron était rouge tandis qu'il agressait Harry, qui dévisageait cette personne qui avait été son meilleur ami.

« Mais je n'ai jamais – de quoi parles-tu ? Quels secrets ? Hermione ? » Harry tourna ses yeux blessés vers elle. La brune ne lui lança un regard froid.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire », déclara-t-elle. Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. Soudain, il se rendit compte du silence qui régnait dans la Maison entière de Gryffondor qui regardait l'horrible chute du Trio d'Or. Harry sentit son sang le fouetter.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez comme cela», murmura-t-il. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit avant ? Je ne voulais pas vous exclure », essaya Harry, suppliant, espérant qu'ils allaient lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. « C'est juste – les choses qui sont arrivées, elles étaient si mauvaises – je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec cela. Et il n'y avait rien que vous auriez pu faire de plus – et ce qui se passe dans mes rêves n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de me rappeler le matin. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je vous mettais de côté, c'est que, je pensais que c'était mieux pour vous ! Je n'aurais jamais fait cela. Je ne suis pas comme ça, vous le savez. Vous n'avez pas crû sérieusement ces articles, hein ? Je veux dire, bien sur j'ai des rêves et des visions, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis comme Vol- Lui », cracha Harry.

« Ces articles sont basés sur des faits, tu viens juste de l'admettre. Nous avions confiance en toi, Harry, et tu nous as trahi ». La voix d'Hermione était glaciale.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Harry. « Comment, comment vous ais-je trahi ? Comment pouvez-vous croire cette Skeeter ? Tu _sais _que c'est une saleté de merde, Hermione ! Qui a vérifié ces mensonges ? Qui ? Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant le prouve », dit-elle farouchement. « Tu ne nous as pas fais confiance pour nous parler de ce qui s'est passé lors de la Troisième tache. Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de la connexion entre toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu admets nous avoir dissimulé des choses, des choses potentiellement dangereuses. Comment ne pouvons-nous ne _pas _croire ces articles ? » Harry les fixa bouche bée.

« C'est sacrément important de savoir qui a vérifié ces mensonges ! Ces articles me font passer pour un fou ou une mauvaise personne ! Et c'est ridicule ! Je suis parfaitement sain et, en aucune façon, mauvais ! » Gronda Harry. Ron se leva de son siège.

« Ne lui parle pas comme cela ! » Grogna-t-il. Harry eut un rictus.

« Ne me prends pas la tête, Ron. Je pensais que vous aviez juste un peu plus de foi en moi que cela », dit-il. La figure de Ron tourna au rouge et il poussa brutalement le brun. Celui-ci se glaça et se lança sur le rouquin. La salle commune devint le chaos alors qu'Harry et Ron essayaient de se mettre l'un et l'autre par terre. Harry perdait largement, étant d'un poid et d'une taille moindre. Il fallu finalement l'intervention de Dean, Seamus, Fred et George pour les séparer. Seamus tenait Harry alors que les jumeaux essayaient de calmer leur frère. 4e portrait d'entrée s'ouvrit et McGonagall entra en furie dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Mr Weasley ? Mr Potter ? Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous battiez comme des hooligans, et cela le premier jour de la rentrée ? Et bien, j'attends ». McGonagall était extrêmement en colère face au comportement des deux 5èmes années.

« Professeur McGonagall- », commença Harry avant d'être coupé.

« Harry a commencé Madame. Il a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du. Ron s'est mit en colère et l'a bousculé, mais c'est Harry qui s'est le premier attaqué à lui et qui a débuté la bataille », déclara Hermione d'une voix guindée. Harry cessa de lutter pour la dévisager.

« Hermione! » S'écria Ginny, horrifiée. McGonagall fronça des sourcils.

« C'est la vérité. C'est comme cela que tout a commencé. J'ai tout entendu », dit Dean. Harry ouvrit largement les yeux au garçon, qui le regarda froidement. McGonagall hocha ta tête et posa son dur regard sur Harry.

« Mr Potter, je sis très déçue par vous. Comme l'année n'a pas _techniquement _commencée, je vous éviterai une perte de points pour écart de conduite. Mais vous _allez _avoir une retenue avec moi, ce vendredi à 19h. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien retourner dans votre chambre et rester loin d'autres altercations. Je le répète, je suis très déçue. Je pensais que vous auriez appris à régler vos différents d'une manière plus propre et plus adulte au lieu d'avoir recours à de telles bouffonneries juvéniles. Allez-y », dit-elle. Harry se libéra de ses camarades et fixa McGonagall pendant un moment, avant de se diriger aux escaliers. La foule de Gryffondors s'ouvrit devant lui à son passage. Minerva l'observa partir, sachant qu'il y avait plus que d'insignifiantes querelles. Elle essayera de le faire parler pendant sa retenue. Puis elle tourna ses yeux vers Ron. « Maintenant, Mr Weasley. Je suis également en colère contre vous. Vous vous êtes conduit bien stupidement. Se battre comme des 2èmes années ne résout rien. Pour punition, vous n'irez voir Mme Pomfresh que demain matin. Laissons vos blessures vous apprendre votre leçon. Peut être penserez-vous à agir autrement lors de vos problèmes futurs ». McGonagall les fixa tous d'un regard de glace avant de sortir de la pièce. Quand elle fut partie, la salle commune explosa en bruit.

« Vous avez vu – »

« Il était tellement en colère ! »

« Oh le regard qu'il a lancé ! »

« Peut être qu'il _est _devenu fou – je veux dire vous avez entendu – »

« Vous pensez que son lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui l'a rendu mauvais ? »

« Ron, comment as-tu pu ? C'était ton meilleur ami ! » Résonna la voix de Ginny tandis que Seamus hochait la tête pour montrer son accord. Le roux fronça les sourcils à leur encontre.

« Et pourquoi lui as-tu menti, Ron ? Neville était d'accord pour partagé la chambre avec Dean et moi. Tu l'as forcé à venir s'installer avec toi dans le train ! Je t'ai entendu. Et Hermione, pourquoi – au nom de Merlin, as-tu menti à McGonagall ? » Ajouta Seamus. Ron rougit d'énervement.

« Ginny, Seamus ! Vous l'avez _vu _! Il se pavanait et voulait que je – nous soyons à ses ordres. Et vous avez vu comment il a été distant ? Et il a admis – _admis_ – que certains de ces articles étaient vrais ! De plus, j'ai entendu qu'il était assis avec Malefoy – Malefoy ! – dans le train. Je me fiche de ce que les journaux racontent à propos de leur changement de camps : les Malefoy ont toujours été des conards maléfiques et le seront toujours. Voilà ce qu'ils sont ! » La voix de Ron éclata dans toute la pièce. Beaucoup de monde acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête, en l'écoutant sans gêne. Ginny fixa Ron.

« Bien sur que Harry t'a répondu, mais avec toi agissant comme un enfoiré, moi aussi je l'aurais fait ! Et il n'a _pas _essayé de donner des ordres, Ron Weasley – il te rappelait ce que vous aviez décidé _l'année dernière_. Vraiment Ron ». Ginny était écœurée.

« Et ces articles ! Mon chien aurait pu en écrire de meilleurs! Ils sont à mettre aux ordures ! » S'exclama Seamus alors que Hermione le regardait froidement.

« Non Seamus. Ron et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi cet été. Je veux dire, Harry nous a dit que Vous-Savez-Qui avait besoin de son _sang_, et si Harry était vraiment innocent – et bien comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait eut si facilement ? Harry a utilisé un porteloin – il n'était pas inconscient. Alors comment Vous-Savez-Qui a-t-il réussit à l'attraper si rapidement ? Et Cédric – si Harry avait été dans son état normal – comment Vous-Savez-Qui a –t-il pu le tuer avec une telle facilité ? Cela n'a pas de sens, rien n'en a. Tout cela rajouté à ce que Harry nous a dit, nous fait croire qu'il a du, d'une certaine manière, aider Vous-Savez-Qui à revenir », déclara calmement Hermione. Ginny et Seamus la regardèrent avec horreur.

« Tu – c'est – c'est un ramassis de conneries ! Harry _mourait _plutôt que d'aider Vous-Savez-Qui ! » S'exclama la rouquine. Hermione la foudroya du regard.

« Mas il est en vie, pas vrai ? Et Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ». Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Il aurait été préférable qu'il meure en aidant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à revenir », murmura Ron. Les yeux de sa sœur s'élargirent et sa main le frappa sèchement. Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Ronald Weasley, fermes la. Tu n'as jamais mérité cette amitié, jamais ! » Chuchota Ginny avant de courir au dortoir des filles, les larmes aux yeux avec Seamus à ses trousses et tout cela sous le regard sombre de Ron. _Ils comprendront, _pensa Ron, _cela prendra juste un peu de temps._ Sur cette promesse, il laissa les jumeaux et Hermione le guider aux sièges près du feu. Les conversations dans la Salle Commune reprirent doucement, et ils s'assirent là une bonne partie de la nuit !

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

A la prochaine !


	4. Des promesses et des plans

_**Titre**_ : Faith

_**Auteur **_: Dragongirl16

_**Traductrice**_ : Falx Italica

Bonne lecture !

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

_Chapitre 4: Des promesses et des plans_

Harry monta tel un ouragan les escaliers de la tour et ferma sa porte en la claquant violemment. Il se plaça contre celle-ci, pressant ses mains sur le bois, et respira avec difficulté par des sifflements de rage mal contenue. _Comment pouvaient-ils? Comment osaient-ils?_ Ces pensées se diffusèrent dans tout son esprit. _Ils – non – mais – comment? Ils pensent que je suis mauvais. Ils pensant que j'ai participé à la mort de Cédric._ Harry frappa avec force sa tête contre le bois de la porte, la douleur bloquant momentanément la propagation de ses pensées noires. _Mais, tu l'as fait, n'est ce pas? Tu n'as pas bougé et tu as regardé Cédric mourir, espèce de salaud, de bon à rien. Tu ne mérites pas leur amitié – c'est à se demander comment ils ont pu rester tes amis aussi longtemps. Tu n'es qu'un monstre bon à rien, _fit une petite voix interne qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son oncle Vernon. Harry secoua silencieusement la tête, respirant avec difficulté, avant de glisser contre la porte et s'adosser à celle-ci. Les ombres de la pièce semblaient devenir de plus en plus noires et des figures menaçantes paraissaient s'y distinguer – toutes pointant le doigt dans la direction du garçon recroquevillé sur le sol. Harry entoura avec force ses jambes de ses bras, enfonçant son visage dans ses genoux, et essayant de dissiper les images que son esprit faisait apparaître pour le tourmenter. «Non. Non, non, non, non. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meure. Je hais Voldemort, je le hais. Je le hais,»murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il renifla, sentant des larmes menacer de couler, et essaya vaillamment de les retenir. _Ooh, le petit bébé sans défenses va pleurer à présent? Pathétique, vraiment pathétique, Mr Potter. Cent points en moins pour Gryffondor_, dit la voix interne de Rogue, comme Harry l'avait prénommée. Il commença à rire; un rire amer et douloureux qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'humour. Quelques larmes débordèrent du coin de ses yeux, laissant des traces argentées dans la faible lumière. Il était réellement désespéré et sans espoir, même son subconscient le savait. Il n'était pas très sûr du moment où le rire amer était devenu de gros sanglots qu'il essayait de stopper, mais sans résultat. La douleur monta tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il pensait que son cœur allait exploser. Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, sa respiration toujours entrecoupée de sanglots choqués, essayant de se cacher, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Peut être de Dieu, peut être de lui-même– il ne savait pas. _Bon à rien, bon à rien._ Harry frissonna. _Pourquoi est ce que j'essaye?_

Harry se laissa glisser sur le côté et se roula en boule sur le froid et dur. Un coup de vent provenant des lattes du plancher le fit frissonner, ses dents claquant à la fois à cause de ses pleurs et à cause du froid. Il ne s'était jamais senti si seul – si impuissant, de toute sa vie. _Est-ce cela qu'avoir des amis t'a fait ? _Se demanda-t-il misérablement. _Ca t'a laissé ouvert, t'a laissé vulnérable – tu avais l'habitude de faire confiance aux gens et pensais qu'ils seraient toujours là pour toi? Quelqu'un le sera-t-il? _Harry repensa sa vie avant Poudlard – il n'avait jamais eu d'amis – Dudley s'en était assuré. Et Harry avait été bien, punaise, il avait pris l'habitude de ne compter que sur lui-même – croyant que tout allait bien se passer, n'ayant pas _besoin _d'amis ou du réconfort qu'ils pouvaient apporter. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était vraiment l'amitié avant que Ron lui offre la sienne dans le train. Harry s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la dépression er le savait, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il souhaitait vaguement avoir assez de courage pour se tuer...mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. _Non, pas avant que ce salaud ne soit mort. Je ne me reposerai pas avant cela. Il m'a tout pris à présent – ma famille, mes amis – tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Voldemort. _Pour la première fois, Harry sentit une haine pure le posséder. _Ca doit être comme cela que Rogue se sent dès qu'il voit Sirius_, pensa faiblement le brun. _Maintenant, je comprends_. Il toussa, ses sanglots se faisant plus occasionnés, et frotta le dos de sa main contre sa joue, s'essuyant ensuite le nez avec un coin de sa robe. Il ferma légèrement les yeux, écoutant le faible bruit de la Salle Commune faire écho dans le silence de sa chambre et sentit son visage se crisper à nouveau _Dieu, fais-tu cela parce que j'ai laissé mourir Cédric?_

Harry ouvrait les yeux et regarda par sa fenêtre. La tempête était finie et le ciel noir de la nuit pouvait être vu occasionnellement à travers les nuages. Il observait les quelques étoiles visibles, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé quand, en plein milieu d'une ébauche de plan de vengeance contre Voldemort, quelque chose lui revit en mémoire – quelque chose que Dumbledore avait mentionné l'année dernière. Quelque chose à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il frotta d'un air absent sa joue contre le sol, ses larmes à présent sèches, et un léger froncement de concentration apparut sur son front. Il laissa à nouveau son regard errer dehors tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait presque recomposé son souvenir quand une douleur aigue se fit sentir au niveau de sa cicatrice. Harry se frotta le front s'en vraiment y penser, puis se figea. Sa cicatrice. La connexion. L'Ordre du Phénix. Ses visions lui donnaient des informations de premières mains, et s'il arrivait à manipuler le lien, s'il pouvait se _souvenir_ de tout ce qui se passait durant ces visions – comme le lieu, les personnes, les noms – peut être...les yeux d'Harry devinrent vitreux au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à toute vitesse. Il devait parler à Dumbledore même si – Harry eut une étrange sensation, comme un poids sur son âme, il allait perdre une partie de son innocence. Cela fera mal – oh à quel point cela fera mal! Si un contact involontaire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était douloureux – et Harry se rappelait à peine de ce contact – et bien, à quel point se rappeler d'une vision qu'il avait volontairement cherchée serait? Harry frissonna à nouveau, cette fois en se souvenant de la douleur du sort Doloris. Puis, ses yeux se durcirent. _Et bien quoi, Cédric est mort et tu as peur d'un peu de douleur? Pathétique._ Cette fois, il laissa la voix pénétrer son esprit, la laissant faire venir la colère qu'il avait besoin pour renforcer sa résolution. _Je le jure – Je ferai tout ce qui peut être fait pour trouver Voldemort et le tuer. Je ferai tout pour l'arrêter, je_ _le promets. Mais, par pitié, Dieu – N'importe qui – Quelqu'un, si vous écoutez – laissez les me donner une autre chance. Je ferai tout – mais je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Pitié, si vous m'entendez, si vous vous en intéressez – Ron, Hermione – ils étaient tout ce que j'avais. Oui, bien sur, j'avais Sirius mais pas vraiment. Et Dumbledore – mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ron et Hermione était comme ma famille. Pitié, laissez les reconsidérer la question. Ne me laissez pas seul,_ implora-t-il à qui pu l'entendre. Harry priait rarement, mais il le faisait en ce moment avec ferveur, les yeux fermés, la bouche formant la prière, la supplique, la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Il ressentit toute la fatigue de la journée lui tomber dessus, et s'ajoutant à cela, vint la douleur des coups de Ron. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et s'agenouilla doucement, ayant l'impression d'avoir 110 ans. Il se mit debout avec raideur, pas très sûr de savoir combien de temps il était resté au sol et, en fait, il s'en désintéressait totalement. Harry se frotta le visage, grimaçant quand sa main entra en contact avec sa lèvre déchirée. Si ce n'est sa lèvre, Ron n'avait pas été capable de lui frapper 'correctement' le visage et s'était concentré sur les côtes du brun. _Oh, la douleur viendra demain, _pensa durement Harry, un léger sourire amer s'étendant sur son visage, faisant se fendre la peau déjà déchirée de sa lèvre. Il enleva sa robe et la jeta sur le dossier de sa chaise, ôta ses chaussures et se désintéressa du reste de ses vêtements. Il était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que s'effondrer doucement sur son lit, jetant rapidement les couvertures sur lui et essayant de mettre une barrière mentale entre lui et le reste du monde. _Je parlerai demain à Dumbledore_, se promit Harry alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil. _Je ferai tout_ fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de s'endormir. Il avait laissé sa baguette sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, ayant l'intention de jeter un sort de silence autour de lui. Mais, dans sa fatigue, il l'avait oublié.

oo00oo

«Tue l'autres.»

«Avada Kedavra!»

«Non! Cédric! Noooooon!»

Harry fut réveillé avec brusquerie par une puissante claque sur le visage. Sa gorge était sèche et en sang - _oh, formidable, j'ai crié, _pensa-t-il encore endormi. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis tâtonna avec difficulté dans le noir pour trouver ses lunettes. Elles furent rapidement mises dans ses mains par la personne qui, il le présumait, l'avait sortit de son cauchemar. Harry les enfila et chassa le sommeil qui le dominait encore en frottant doucement sa joue douloureuse. Seamus était assis à un coin de son lit, les cheveux en bataille et regardait Harry d'un air inquiet. «Seamus?» Dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais vit vite qu'il faisait toujours noir à l'extérieur. «Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là – quelle heure est-il?» Demanda-t-il d'un ton grognon. Seamus l'étudia du regard un moment.

«Désolé, mais tu criais comme si on t'attaquait et tu ne t'es pas réveillé quand je t'ai appelé. Je crois qu'il est près de trois heures du matin. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vérifier», répondit l'autre garçon d'un ton bourru. Il scruta Harry du regard. «Tout va bien, Harry?» Le brun avala avec difficulté sa salive. Il avait oublié de jeter des sorts de silence. Quel crétin.

«Ouais, ouais, c'est juste –», il haussa les épaules, sentant un rougissement honteux envahir ses joues. «Tu sais. Les rêves et tout ça.» Il n'essaya pas de se remémorer les images qu'il avait vu. Il y a des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas montrer et faire alors que Seamus était dans sa chambre. «J'espère ne pas avoir réveillé les autres,» dit Harry pour changer de sujet. Seamus l'observa.

«Si, tu l'as fait», dit-il doucement. Harry sentit tous le sang de son visage s'en aller. Il regarda la porte, qui était ouverte, mais il la trouve vide. Ils n'étaient pas venus.

«Désolé», murmura Harry. Seamus hocha la tête et le prit gauchement par l'épaule.

«Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien», dit-il. Puis il se leva, commença à s'en aller et s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers Harry, son visage contracté. «Je n'ai pas crû les articles, tu sais. Je – je crois que Ron et Hermione sont complètement givrés. Tu n'es pas mauvais, Harry, je le sais et ils le devraient aussi», déclara fermement Seamus. Harry regarda l'Irlandais pendant un moment, sentant une étrange chaleur au fond de son cœur.

«Merci, Seamus. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi», dit doucement Harry. Seamus hocha la tête et s'en alla. Le brun observa le garçon partir, soulagé. _Peut être qu'ils vont aussi réaliser,_ pensa Harry. _Ce doit être un signe. Je ne dois pas perdre espoir, je ne dois pas encore perdre foi en eux. Pas encore_. Harry soupira et prit sa baguette. Il jeta plusieurs sorts de silence dans la pièce, voulant être sûr qu'une autre visite de Seamus ne soit pas nécessaire. _Les charmes de silence sont mes amis, _pensa-t-il amèrement. _Enfin, tant que je ne réveille plus tout le dortoir. _Il haussa les épaules avec fatalité et retourna dans son lit après avoir replacé sa baguette magique sur la table de nuit. Le sommeil, malheureusement, fut long à venir.

oo00oo oo00oo

Drago Malefoy soupira et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. _Bon Dieu, il est trois heures du matin et nous n'avons pas encore fini_. Autour de lui était assis le reste de sa Maison – _le peu qu'il reste de nous_, se moqua-t-il silencieusement. _Ca va être impossible._

«Ok, alors où en est la liste, à présent?» Demanda le blond d'une voix fatiguée. Pansy baissa son regard sur le rouleau de parchemin posé devant elle.

«Deux à Serdaigle, un à Poufsouffle – et on sait qu'il y en a au moins un à Gryffondor, mais qui, c'est la question. Aucun de nous 'a jamais vraiment été dans la confidence d'un des membres de cette Maison – et en plus, personne ne suspecterait d'avoir un espion Mangemort dans leur rang. Ils font parti de la si noble et courageuse maison qui met un point d'honneur à combattre les forces du mal, et toutes ces conneries», dit la brune d'un ton méprisant. Drago soupira à nouveau et se frotta, encore une fois, les yeux. Il posa son regard sur Blaise.

«Mandy Brockehurst et Stephen Cornfoot sont les Serdaigles. Michael Corner, celui de Poufsouffle», ajouta Blaise. Drago hocha la tête d'un air absent, un doigt venant gentiment tapoter ses lèvres.

«Quelqu'un a une idée sur l'espion de Gryffondor?» Demanda le blond. Personne ne répondit immédiatement.

Peut être – peut être que c'est Potter», déclara un deuxième année. Les premières années étaient, pour la plupart, endormi sur leurs sièges, mais quelques deuxièmes années avaient réussis à rester éveillées. Ceux-là regardaient Drago et les autres années plus vieilles avec des yeux qui étaient trop âgés pour coller avec leur si jeune visage. _Connard de Voldemort, pensa _amèrement Drago. _Enfoiré, Dieu doit être fou. Ils sont trop jeunes pour tout cela. Merde, nous sommes trop jeunes pour tout cela. _Drago eut un faible grognement, et lança un regard dur à l'enfant.

«Ne soit pas idiot», dit-il d'un ton sec. «Potter est la dernière personne qui pourrait être Mangemort, vous le savez tous.» Drago se renfrogna. «De plus, _s'il avait _changé de camps, qu'est ce qu'il ferait à Poudlard? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laisserait jamais Potter loin de lui s'il passait à l'ennemi. Potter est trop important pour le laisser se débrouiller seul – le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le permettrait pas.» Et c'était l'entière vérité – Drago se rappelait avoir entendu son père et Severus se disputer à propos de cela pendant tout l'été. Voldemort ne laisserait jamais un rival ayant des pouvoirs considérables totalement hors de contrôle. Ce fou préférait être sûr de sn pouvoir sur tout et tout le monde. Le deuxième année – Drago nota mentalement de trouver son nom – hocha rapidement la tête devant l'irritation visible du blond et fixa son regard sur ses mains, les joues rougissant légèrement. «Ok, personne d'autre?» Se renseigna Drago. Le silence régna dans la pièce. «Pah», cracha-t-il en faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, un signe évident de sa fatigue et sa frustration.

«On n'avance plus, Drago. Laissons cela, là et reprenons demain», déclara Blaise avec fermeté. Drago soupira et se détendit dans le canapé. «De plus, ça ne fera aucun bien d'être en retard aux cours, demain. Ces Gryffondors crieraient partout que c'est un signe que nous planifions de faire envahir l'école ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tu sais que mon père m'a dit que certains parents de Gryffondors ont essayé de faire renvoyer toute la maison Serpentard durant l'été? Père a failli avoir une attaque quand il l'a entendu.» Le père de Blaise était un membre haut placé du Ministère. Drago grogna et hocha la tête, ayant déjà entendu la même histoire de son père.

«Ce sont tous des fous,» cracha-t-il. Les Serpentards qui étaient revenus à Poudlard étaient tous contre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de cela Drago en était sûr. Lui-même, Pansy et Blaise avaient pris à part chacun des membres de la Maison et les avaient soumis au Véritasérum que Drago avait reçu de son père. Severus savait ce qu'ils faisaient, et avait accepté que le jeune blond approche les élèves en premier. S'ils se trouvaient tous être en accord avec les idées de Drago sur le fait de mettre en commun leurs ressources et de créer leur propre groupe d'informations dans l'école, alors l'ancien espion les rencontrerait la nuit suivante. S'ils trouvaient une taupe, alors le Maître des Potions s'en occuperait – avec un sort d'Oubliette bien placé et un sort de sommeil. Mais aucune taupe n'avait été trouvée – du moins, dans leur Maison. C'était des autres maisons dont ils devaient s'inquiéter. Spécialement Gryffondor. Drago regarda les plus jeunes années. «En haut, maintenant», dit-il fortement, les sortant de leur sommeil. «Au lit. N'oubliez pas que le petit déjeuner est de 7 à 9 heures. Les cours commencent à 9 heures, à moins d'avoir une heure libre. Si c'est le cas, je veux que vous soyez soit dans la Salle Commune, soit avec au moins deux personnes dans la Bibliothèque. C'est compris?» Aboya-t-il. Il avait été nommé préfet cette année et prenait cette responsabilité avec sérieux. Les jeunes années acquiescèrent rapidement et secouaient ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore bien réveillés. Alors qu'ils chancelaient pour aller au lit, Drago posa une main sur sa tempe.

«Il y avait un petit air du Professeur Rogue dans ce discours, Drago», dit Pansy d'un air taquin.

«C'est vache de ta part», murmura Drago et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore partis, grimacèrent au ton froid et rebutant du blond. La relation entre le père de Drago et Severus était difficilement un secret dans la Maison Serpentard. La première chose que Narcissa ait faite après son divorce, avait été de discuter avec tous les Mangemorts sur lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main et qui voulaient bien l'écouter. _J'espère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de lui couper la langue, _pensa cruellement Drago. Narcissa avait beaucoup de mal avec ses bavardages – et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tout raconter au reste du Monde Sorcier, était l'éventuelle réaction que Lucius aurait à son encontre. Narcissa n'avait jamais pensé qu'à elle, les autres devant se débrouiller par eux-mêmes – Drago le savait par expérience. Le blond observa la forme fatiguée de Blaise. «Des idées pour approcher Longdubat?» Demanda-t-il. Blaise fixa Drago avec aigreur.

«Je ne suis pas un travailleur miracle, Drago. Je trouverai quelque chose, mais donne-moi un peu de temps.» _Blaise devait être éreinté, _pensa Drago. Et ne perdait pas son sang-froid comme ça habituellement. Le blond hocha seulement de la tête et se dépêtra de l'agréable chaleur du canapé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de dormir ici, ses yeux le démangeaient et ses dents étaient dans un état auquel il ne voulait pas penser. _Yeurk, la salle de bain et au lit._

«Je vais au lit. Bonne nuit,» lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Les Serpentards restant le regardèrent s'en aller en silence.

«Il va se bruler les doigts s'il ne fait pas attention» murmura Pansy tandis que la silhouette de Drago disparaissait dans l'ombre de la pièce. Blaise eut un signe de tête affirmatif.

«Nous devons le surveiller alors,» dit simplement Blaise en se levant doucement, sentant ses muscles s'étirer douloureusement. La jeune fille l'observa en soulevant un sourcil. Il haussa les épaules, sachant que la réponse donnée n'en était pas vraiment une, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre? L'attacher la journée et le droguer aux potions de sommeil? Drago aurait leur tête s'ils faisaient cela. Pansy grogna d'une façon peu élégante.

«Très drôle, Blaise», dit-elle sèchement. Elle ramassa l'encre et les rouleaux de parchemin qui étaient étalés sur la table, devant elle, s'arrêtant pour frotter avec irritation les taches d'encre qui se trouvaient sur ses mains. Millicent prit les notes que Pansy avait rédigées et se leva, attendant que son amie la rejoigne. «Quel cours avons-nous en premier demain?» Demanda Pansy.

«Potions, je crois. Avec les Gryffondors, ne brisons pas les vieilles traditions. Je dois parler au Professeur Rogue avant le petit-déjeuner peut être qu'il sera d'accord pour le 'mélange de maisons' dans le choix des partenaires.» Blaise leur fit un clin d'œil. Pansy rigola.

«Rusé, Blaise, rusé», le taquina-t-elle. Il s'inclina d'un air moqueur avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Millicent soupira tandis qu'elle l'observait partir. Pansy haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Millicent secoua la tête et attendit que Blaise ait disparu et ne puisse écouter.

«C'est trop dégoutant, c'est tout. C'est toujours les plus mignons qui sont gays», se plaignit-elle. Pansy fixa son amie et eut un petit rire.

«C'est tout toi ça, Millicent, tout toi», dit affectueusement Pansy. _De toutes les choses dont elle pourrait être énervée, elle a décidé de se focaliser sur la sexualité du garçon._ Elle espérait que Millicent ne changerait jamais. «Allez, viens ma belle. Nous avons besoin de dormir.» Elle s'accrocha au bras de son amie et elles se rendirent dans leur chambre, profitant de ce calme moment ensemble avant le chaos que le premier jour de classe provoquerait.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura intéressé ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Falx Italica


	5. Cours et Catastrophes

_**Titre : **_Faith

_**Auteur : **_Dragongirl16

_**Traductrice : **_Falx Italica

_**Note : **_Voilà le chapitre 5 inédit ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**ooOooOoo**

_**Chapter 5: Cours et Catastrophes**_

Harry poussa un grognement alors qu'il se réveillait. Il cligna des yeux et tourna la tête à l'opposé de la fenêtre, tout en geignant de douleur – il avait l'impression de sentir tous les muscles de son corps. Il se retourna afin de s'allonger sur le ventre et enfouit son visage sous les oreillers, tressaillant lorsque sa lèvre entra en contact avec les draps. _Nan,veux pas me lever_, pensa-t-il, la tête toujours embrumée de sommeil.. _Quelle heure est-il ?_

Il libéra un bras du nid douillé qu'il venait de se construire avec les couvertures, et tata la table de nuit à ses côtés, attrapant ses lunettes et le réveil. Une fois qu'il eut tout récupéré, il vérifia l'heure et ses yeux s'agrandirent. _Oh merde, c'est pas possible,_ pensa-t-il, l'adrénaline le parcourant à toute vitesse. _Je suis mort._ Il lui restait vingts minutes avant son premier cours et il ne savait toujours pas à quoi ressemblait son emploi du temps. _Bordel. Oh bordel de merde._

Harry se précipita hors du lit, les muscles protestant contre tout mouvement, mais il les ignora. Il courrait à présent dans la pièce, se jetant sur une robe propre, fouillant le contenu de sa malle de fond en comble afin de trouver son déodorant, priant pour que cela soit suffisant à cacher le fait qu'il n'ait pas pris de douche depuis deux jours. Il le trouva enfin, et bien entendu il était au fond de sa malle, _comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ? Oh on s'en fiche. _Puis, une fois prêt, il attrapa son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte. Il actionna la poignée et poussa, mais la porte ne bougea pas.

Harry fixa la poignée qui lui causait tant de misère et essaya à nouveau. Et à nouveau. _C'est tout simplement merveilleux_. La pensée hystérique tournait en boucle dans son esprit. _Qu'est ce, comment je vais –_ Il jura et prit sa baguette, résistant à l'irrésistible envie de se frapper le front. _Tu es un sorcier, voyons ! Pense comme tel !_

"Alohomora!" Il fit un léger mouvement de poignet en direction de la serrure. Il essaya à nouveau la poignée, mais la porte émit uniquement un léger grondement et ne bougea pas. "Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Alohomora espèce de sale bout de bois!" Il essaya à nouveau mais la porte resta désespérément immobile. "Finite incantatem! Sésame ouvre toi saloperie ! Ouvre-toi bordel !" Il s'était mis à crier, mais il s'en fichait bien.

Harry donna un coup dans la porte et jura lorsqu'il se fit mal aux orteils. Il pouvait presque ressentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines."D'accord. D'accord, calme-toi. Réfléchis, bon sang, réfléchis. » Il lança un regard autour de lui, l'esprit en fusion cherchant à cent kilomètres heures. _Comment suis-je supposer sortir d'ici ? Ce n'est pas comme si – oh espèce d'imbécile ! Ton balai !_

Harry fouilla dans ses affaires, à la recherche de son Eclair de Feu. Il le trouva rapidement, l'attrapa et ouvrit sa fenêtre aussi grand que possible. Il vérifia la largeur et remercia, pour une fois, sa maigre stature. Il regarda par-dessus le bord – _Dieu merci, je n'ai pas le vertige_, pensa-t-il en enfourchant son balai. Il plaça avec attention ses affaires bien contre lui , et commença à se pencher en avant. _Nom d'un singe de mer !_ Jura-t-il lorsque son sac s'accrocha légèrement en haut de la bordure de fenêtre. Ce fut juste, mais il passa tout de même.

Il choisit de se diriger vers l'entrée principale, après avoir décollé de sa fenêtre et atterri sur le sol, essayant de se donner un air naturel. Avec un peu de chance personne ne m'aura vu. Avec un peu de chance. Mais il semblerait qu'en effet la chance soit avec lui ce matin parce qu'il arriva à l'entrée de la Grande Salle sans se faire repérer. Il prit son balai et le rangea dans son sac de cours tandis qu'il entrait, observant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait noté sa tenue débraillée. Il y avait très peu de monde dans la Grande Salle, seulement quelques étudiants plus âgés qui n'avaient pas de cours immédiatement après le petit-déjeuner.

Harry se rendit au bout de la table de Griffondor et y trouva son emploi du temps sur une pile avec d'autres –couvert de flocons d'avoine et de jus de citrouille. _Charmant_, pensa-t-il, _la journée s'améliore d'instant en instant_. Il murmura rapidement un sort de nettoyage sur le parchemin et jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps afin de découvrir quel était son premier cours. Il lut le parchemin deux fois, avant qu'un mince sourire incrédule ne torde ses lèvres. _Et bien, c'est officiel. Je suis mort_. Potions en premier, avec les Serpentards qui plus est il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait une telle poisse.

Harry vérifia l'heure qu'il était et découvrit qu'il avait exactement sept minutes pour arriver aux cachots. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira. _Je peux le faire. Je le peux_. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même et commença à courir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. _Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être vais-je y arriver_, pensa-t-il entre deux souffles. C'est vrai. Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver. Harry grogna à la voix sarcastique dans sa tête. _Oh la ferme_.

Il accéléra, contournant quelques étudiants qui flânaient. Il put entendre leurs exclamations de surprise pendant qu'il augmentait sa vitesse, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. _De plus longues jambes seraient les bienvenues rapidement, genre…maintenant_, il souffla en sentant poindre un point de côté. Il dérapa en s'arrêtant face à la porte de la salle de Potions, _mince – il est déjà là_, et l'ouvrit délicatement, priant pour être capable de s'y glisser sans être repéré.

" – potion de ratatinage, afin de découvrir à quel point vous avez perdu pendant l'été le peu de connaissances que vous aviez appris. A présent- " Rogue fit une pause, son attention focalisée sur la petite silhouette tentant d'ouvrir la porte."Ah, Mr. Potter. Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?" La voix mortellement doucereuse de Rogue était assimilable à du poison.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Harry du lutter pour s'empêcher de rougir. Des ricanements se firent entendre de la part des autres étudiants, et pas seulement des Serpentards. Rogue avait l'air énervé qu'Harry ait l'audace d'interrompre son cours. _Yep, je suis mort, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, _pensa Harry, une boule d'angoisse lui pesant au creux de l'estomac. .

"Je suis désolé, Professeur. Il y a eu un – incident," répondit avec maladresse Harry, sans développer, sachant pertinemment que Rogue se ficherait bien de ses excuses.

"Et quel – incident – au juste aurait-il pu vous faire arriver en retard à mon cours, Mr. Potter ? Dites-moi. Nous mourrons d'envie de le savoir," ricana Rogue. Harry déglutit et fixa le sol. Les Serpentards pouffèrent de rire et murmurèrent derrière leurs mains sur le fait qu'Harry soit une fois de plus le centre de l'attention."Vous me décevez, Mr. Potter. Dix points en moins pour Griffondor et une retenue. Je vous remercierai de ne plus _jamais_ être en retard à mon cours, ou la prochaine fois vous perdrez vingts points. Est-ce bien compris ?"

Harry hocha la tête, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le sol face à lui."Oui, monsieur," dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix. _Ne lève pas les yeux. Ne lève pas les yeux. S'il voit que tu es en colère, il te retirera encore dix points, et tu es déjà suffisamment dans la merde avec ta propre Maison pour en rajouter._ Rogue le fixa pendant un moment et Harry put presque sentir la haine qu'il lui inspirait, à travers son regard brulant qui semblait capable de lui trouer le crâne.

"Vous allez dans le fond, Mr. Potter, étant donné que vous êtes en retard. Vous devrez faire seul la potion," continua Rogue en tendant la main afin de montrer la petite table mal éclairée dans le coin. Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table, content qu'elle se trouve dans la partie Griffondor de la salle. Il posa son sac sur la table et s'installa sur son tabouret.

"Mettez-vous au travail, à présent!" Héla Rogue et Harry eut un sursaut de panique. Quoi ? Quelle potion devaient-ils préparer ? Harry fit semblant de sortir ses affaires de son sac alors qu'il lançait un regard autour de lui, essayant vainement de croiser le regard d'un Griffondor qui pourrait lui indiquer de quelle potion Rogue parlait. Harry pouvait voir que quelque chose était inscrit sur le tableau, mais il était beaucoup trop loin pour réussir à le déchiffrer.

Neville passa devant son bureau afin d'aller chercher ses ingrédients, et laissa tomber un bout de parchemin. Harry le ramassa et le lut tandis que Neville ne ralentissait même pas son pas. _Potion de ratatinage. Page 159. _Harry fixa le dos de Neville, puis le parchemin, un léger sourire traversant son visage sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher . _Peut être que je me fais du soucis pour rien, ,_ pensa Harry en préparant son chaudron. _Peut-être que seul Ron agit comme un imbécile et que le reste de la Maison est trop impressionnée par lui. _Harry essaya de rester positif et il ouvrit son livre à la page adéquate. _Des racines de marguerites, du jus de sangsue, de la bile de rat_…et la liste était longue.

Harry se leva pour récupérer ses ingrédients, réussissant sans trop savoir comment à trébucher sur quelque chose tous les trois pas sur le chemin qu'il prit pour atteindre les ingrédients.. _Si je continue ainsi, je vais finir par rougir toute la journée._ Harry sentit son visage chauffer sous ce qu'il savait être un spectaculaire rougissement. Il serra les dents et tenta d'ignorer les commentaires qui se faisaient entendre à travers la pièce. _Ignore–les, c'est tout – ignore-les_.

Aussi rapidement – et prudemment – qu'il le put, il ramena ses ingrédients à son bureau et commença à les préparer. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils travaillaient le plus souvent par paires en cours de Potion. Harry allait devoir travailler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait s'il voulait finir sa potion dans les temps.

_Ok, donc – les racines de marguerites, broyées, ajouter la bile de rat et ensuite mélanger avec la chenille découpée… attendez ! Non ! Je dois d'abord ajouter la figue pelée – abruti _ Harry avait déjà entamé son mouvement afin d'intégrer au mélange la chenille lorsque se rendit compte de son erreur. Il réussit à s'arrêter mais quelques bouts de chenille furent mélangés à la potion, et il se recula du chaudron, dans l'attente d'une explosion.

Lorsque rien ne se produisit, il ouvrit les yeux, vérifiant dans un premier temps que Rogue n'ait pas remarqué son erreur. Heureusement, l'homme plus âgé se trouvait dans les premiers rangs, admonestant Dean et Lavande pour quelque chose qui s'était mal passé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion, remarquant ainsi qu'elle était devenue jaune pâle et il se demanda si c'était mauvais signe.

Il soupira et attrapa la figue, l'éplucha de ses mains tremblantes et l'ajouta à la potion. _On aurait pu croire qu'après tous les satanés livres de potion que le Directeur m'a envoyé cet été, j'aurais été capable de me souvenir correctement de quelque chose à ce sujet._ L'humeur d'Harry s'assombrit. Ils y avait des choses où les gens ne seraient jamais bons, et Harry décida que les Potions étaient la chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à maitriser. _Peut-être que si cet imbécile graisseux nous offrait des explications pour une fois, je pourrais comprendre, _médita Harry.

En ajoutant la figue, la mixture se mit à faire des bulles et produire de la vapeur de façon inquiétante. _Ca n'est pas bon signe. Rogue va me tuer. _ Comme si le fait d'y avoir pensé avait conjurer le Maître des Potions – _oh, ce serait un don effrayant à posséder. Et mauvais. Très, très mauvais_ – Rogue se rua au bureau d'Harry et jeta un coup d'œil dans son chaudron. Son visage se tordit en un air méprisant tandis qu'il observait la potion ratée d'Harry.

"Mr. Potter. Une fois de plus, vous ne me décevez pas quant à votre inhabilité à préparer les potions. Avez-vous prêté _la moindre_ attention en classe au cour de votre troisième année? Même Mr. Longdubat a réussi à préparer correctement cette potion – un évènement des plus étonnant, comme vous en êtes tous parfaitement conscients. Bien, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment un cinquième année tel que vous se trouve être incapable de préparer une potion de troisième année _censée_ être simple et facile à réaliser ?"

Rogue fronçait du nez face à Harry. Il sentit un nouveau rougissement d'humiliation illuminer ses joues. _Et dire que je vous ai témoigné de la sympathie pendant un moment_, pensa Harry à l'intention de l'homme se dressant devant lui. _Je ne comprendrai jamais votre graisseuse, moche et vieille personnalité. _Harry garda la bouche close et força ses yeux à ne pas quitter la tacle, sachant que sa colère et sa gêne se lisaient sur son visage.

"Ahh, rien à dire alors? Quel dommage." Harry était certain que l'homme adorait s'en prendre à lui chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, rien que pour observer sa réaction."Vous venez de vous obtenir une autre retenue, Mr. Potter. Félicitations. Venez me voir après le cours." Le Maître des Potions s'éloigna.

La première réaction d'Harry fut de penser, _c'est tout ? Il ne va pas me retirer de points ? _Il fixa l'homme, et ses camarades l'imitèrent. Il lui sembla qu'il ne comprendrait jamais cet homme–_pas, _pensa-t-il, _que j'ai vraiment envie de le connaître._ Harry soupira et se frotta les tempes, sentant un mal de tête imminent pointer.

Lorsque le cours de Potions se termina, Harry vida sa potion ratée et rangea sa plume et son encre dans son sac. Il observa Ron et Hermione quitter la salle, sans que l'un d'eux ne lui accorde un seul regard. Neville lui lança un petit sourire, avant d'être poussé par Dean. Seamus lui fit un léger signe de la main et Harry lui sourit en retour, puis se retourna pour faire face à une salle de classe remplie de Serpentards

Harry sentit une sorte de malaise le traverser – il lui sembla être le centre de leur attention pendant un long moment avant que la classe ne se vide finalement. _Bizarre, _frissonna Harry. _Très étrange_. Il attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le devant de la salle, où Rogue l'attendait, assis à son bureau. Harry s'arrêta juste en face de l'imposant meuble, fixant le bois de celle-ci. Il combattit son envie naturelle d'agripper ses robes de ses mains, et de tordre nerveusement ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais été bon face au stress – il avait toujours tendance à montrer des signes d'impatience.

"Mr. Potter, vous serez en retenue pour les deux prochaines nuits. Vous les ferez ici, à huit heures précises, est-ce bien compris ?" Harry lança un regard étonné au Maître des Potions – il s'était attendu à ses commentaires sarcastiques et des insultes haineuses, pas à ce ton des plus normal. Il hocha la tête, restant silencieux, suscitant, par la même, un regard lourd de Rogue.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry. Rogue lui fit la grâce d'un regard sombre. Il lui écrivit un mot et le tendit à Harry, le congédiant d'un geste de la main.

"Hors de ma vue, Potter. J'ai un cours à donner." Harry hocha la tête et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de classe tandis qu'elle commençait à se remplir. Il ne remarqua pas le regard persistant de Rogue alors qu'il quittait la pièce, ou le léger froncement qui était apparu entre les sourcils de l'homme. Si cela avait été le cas, Harry se serait précipité dans les montagnes – un Rogue gentil, bon sang, inquiet pour lui, même _était _forcément le signe que la fin du monde était proche.

**XXxXXxXX**

Le cours suivant d'Harry était Métamorphose, qui n'était, heureusement, pas loin des cachots, cette année. Il du se dépêcher un peu, mais réussit à arriver à l'heure en classe.

En se dirigeant vers sa table habituelle qu'il partageait avec Ron, Harry remarqua que son siège était occupé par Hermione. En vérité, toutes les places des Griffondors semblaient être prises. Harry se posa donc à un bureau au tout dernier rang, fixant le bois abimé. McGonagall avait pour politique dans sa classe d'assigner à chacun la place à laquelle il s'était assis le premier jour de cours

Harry serra les lèvres en un mince trait. _Si ça continue ainsi, je vais me retrouver sans partenaire pendant toute cette maudite année._ McGonagall entra quelques instants plus tard et ses yeux parcoururent la salle, notant après une courte pause, l'étrange réorganisation des places. Elle présuma que les garçons étaient toujours en colère à propos de ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière. Elle retint un soupir d'énervement - mais _les enfants resteront des enfants et les garçons seront toujours des garçons, _comme l'aurait si bien dit sa mère. Il fallait qu'ils résolvent eux-même leurs problèmes, c'était le mieux à faire, décida-t-elle. _Il vaut mieux que je n'intervienne pas moi-même. _

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir ce que nous avons étudié l'année précédente…" C'est ainsi que commença le premier cours de Métamorphose de l'année, avec sa routine habituelle de prise de notes et révisions. Harry se surprit, pour une fois, à aimer cette séance de révision. Il pouvait à présent mieux comprendre ce qu'ils étudiaient, depuis qu'il avait commencé ses propres études sur l'art de la métamorphose au cours de l'été.

Il fredonna légèrement entre ses dents en prenant des notes et réfléchissant au fait que, peut-être, pour une fois, il pourrait donner du fil à retordre à Hermione pour ce qui était d'obtenir les meilleures notes dans une matière. _Ca la ferait se concentrer sur autre chose au moins._ Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire suffisant. _Et puis, elle l'aurait bien mérité._ Il poussa un soupir en observant autour de lui. _Cette –cette – absurdité – doit bientôt cesser. Elle le doit._

Il se frotta les sourcils, rajoutant quelques lignes à ses notes en prenant soin d'y inscrire les références que McGonagall venait de mentionner. _Je pourrais peut-être sauter le repas et aller parler au Directeur, _pensa-t-il. Son estomac cependant – du au fait qu'il n'ait pas encore mangé – avait d'autres plans. Il le fit entendre par un long grondement alors que le cours semblait sur le point de se terminer et Harry résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le bureau face à lui. _Quel Dieu ai-je pu bien offenser ?_ Il allait mourir de honte avant même d'avoir le temps de prendre sa revanche sur Voldemort. –c'était probablement le nouveau plan diabolique du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour cette année. Tuer le Survivant de honte – et encore mieux – Voldemort n'aurait pas à lever le petit doigt ! Harry ferait tout le boulot pour lui !

Des ricanements et commentaires se firent entendre dans la salle, et même McGonagall arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de dire pour le regarder. Harry s'agita sur son siège, essayant de se cacher derrière Lavande et Neville assis devant lui.

Le cours, aussi intrigant et intéressant qu'Harry ait pu le trouver, mettait longtemps à se terminer. Il était _affamé_, et il avait besoin de nourriture. Quand le Professeur McGonagall conclut son cours, Harry balança ses affaires sans son sac avec l'intention de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, et, par la suite, d'y déjeuner le plus rapidement possible. Mais le Professeur déjoua ses plans. Il fit demi-tour quand elle l'appela.

"Oui Madame?" Il espérait que son ton soit poli. Elle le fixa pendant un moment, son dur regard lui donnant, comme toujours, l'impression qu'il _avait_ fait quelque chose de mal et qu'elle comptait bien découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

"Oui, Mr. Potter. Concernant votre retenue. Etant donné que j'ai des obligations, plutôt urgentes, dont je dois m'occuper vendredi soir, votre retenue est déplacée à jeudi soir, huit heures. Est-ce clair ?" Il hocha rapidement la tête, se demandant si les « obligations » dont elle avait à s'occuper se trouvaient être une réunion de l'ordre. Il l'étudia un moment, mais ne parvint pas à se représenter sa directrice de maison comme membre d'une organisation secrète luttant contre les plus sombres créatures que le monde sorcier ait eu à connaitre.

Harry savait qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle soit un membre de l'Ordre – seulement …elle paraissait trop guidée et carrée pour en faire partie. Trop difficile. Harry du baisser la tête afin de dissimuler son sourire à la pensée du Professeur McGonagall punissant Voldemort, le pointant vers lui un doigt menaçant, son visage absolument livide, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenant face à elle, la tête baissée, un air penaud et désobéissant sur le visage. _Oh, ouais. J'ai besoin de nourriture et de sommeil. Je peux rapidement remédier au premier mais, pour l'autre, je vais devoir attendre._"Vous pouvez partir, Mr. Potter." Il hocha la tête une fois et pivota sur ses talons pour se diriger vers la porte.

"Oh, et Mr. Potter?" le stoppa sa voix. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. "Je ne veux plus entendre dire que vous avez commencé une bagarre avec Mr. Weasley, avez-vous compris ? Je ne tolèrerai pas de tels comportements dans ma Maison, est-ce bien clair ?" Ses yeux gris le regardaient froidement.

Harry voulut contester. Ce n'était pas _entièrement _de sa faute s'ils s'étaient battus. _Bon Dieu, Ron l'a commencé.. en grande partie du moins. _La partie verbale dans tous les cas. Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu, se retourna et se précipita hors de la salle, sentait les arômes du déjeuner l'appeler. Oh, qu'il était affamé. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait dévorer un cheval.

Il arriva aux portes de la Grande Salle, et les passa, se dirigeant vers le centre de la table. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, l'écart entre Dean et Fred se réduisit, tout comme celui entre George et Angelina, Lavande et Parvati. Harry trébucha lorsqu'il s'arrêta, et observa sa Maison l'exclure ainsi de ses rangs. Il se retourna et lança un ergard à Fred, qui ne lui répondit que par un coup d'œil glacial avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Katie. Ron se tourna et vit Harry se tenir immobile, aussi droit qu'une statue, au milieu de l'allée.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes?" La voix de Ron était sarcastique. Harry cligna des yeux, à la façon d'un hibou, en direction du roux.

"Rien," murmura Harry qui avança dans l'allée jusqu'à atteindre le bout de la table des Griffondors. Il pouvait entendre les murmures et les rires de la foule d'élèves dans son dos, mais également provenant des autres tables, chacun s'interrogeant certainement sur la tension apparente dans sa Maison.

Harry remplie son assiette, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il mangeait. Il le faisait mécaniquement, c'est tout. Il garda les yeux fixés sur la table, n'osant pas les lever, de peur de rencontrer du dégoût – ou pire, de la pitié, dans les yeux des autres. Il détestait la pitié. Il avala sa nourriture et sortit de la Grande Salle aussi vite que possible.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque, ayant beaucoup de temps à tuer avant son prochain cours, qui se trouvait être Défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry s'enveloppa dans ses robes, se sentant frigorifié tout le long du trajet. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, emprunta divers passages secrets mais remarqua des étudiants arriver dans sa direction. Il ne voulait parler à personne en ce moment, pas avant qu'il n'ait repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Il réussit à atteindre la bibliothèque sans rencontrer une seule âme en chemin, et une fois arrivé, il se trouva une table dans un coin, loin de la porte et cachée par plusieurs étagères de livres. Il s'affaissa sur la chaise, la tête tombant en avant et se cognant contre le bois dans un gros bruit. Aucune larme ne vint. Il réussit à les retenir, malgré l'effort qui le brulait. Il avait suffisamment pleuré pour la semaine, merci bien. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de renifler et de s'essuyer le visage, ne reconnaissant pas l'humidité déposée sur le dos de ses mains comme des larmes.

Il soupira et plaça ses jambes sous lui. Il leva la tête et la soutint de sa main. Il regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux observant le paysage extérieur. Son esprit se trouvait à des années lumières de là -dans une agréable torpeur- ce qui était exactement où il souhaitait se trouver pour le moment. Il resta assis de cette façon pendant un long moment, ne bougeant pas, la respiration calme et les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir.

**ooOooOoo**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a intéressé! Je vous dit à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre de « Esprit brisé, Ame morcelée ».

Falx Italicia


End file.
